1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cutting tools, particularly to a device and method to cut a control line downhole in a well.
2. Related Art
With the advent of intelligent completions, running multiple control lines downhole along completions equipment is common practice. Unfortunate occurrences sometimes require cutting the downhole tubing to retrieve the completion equipment. In those cases, the control lines can complicate the retrieval operations if the control lines are pulled apart above the tubing cut. Ideally, the control lines are cut below the tubing cut to recover as much of the control lines as possible and leave a clean “fish” downhole.
Prior systems use a “splice sub” in which the control lines are anchored above and below the tubing cutting target length. A tubing cutter such as an Explosive Jet Cutter (EJC) is run to target depth and detonated to cut the tubing. Excess impact from the EJC at least partially cuts the control lines. When the tubing is removed, the control lines, if not completed severed, break at the damaged area, leaving the remaining control line portions in the vicinity of the remaining tubing. The remaining tubing is more easily “fished” if it is clear of control line remnants.